Undefined Love
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: Complete! What would’ve happened if nearly a year after being caught kissing Ben proposes to Mary and marry says yes? And to top it all off Robbie proposes to Lucy?
1. Saying Yes Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nobody nor anything this story. If I add a child for somebody then I will put in that I own that child but as of right now I own nobody.**

_A/N-This is my first story, okay! But now lets get to the summary and the story!_

_Summary-What would've happened if nearly a year after being caught kissing Ben proposes to Mary and marry says yes? Then a few months later Wilson comes back? And to top it all off Robbie proposes to Lucy? This story takes place 1 year after Mary and Ben were caught kissing!  
  
A/N-Chapter one will be broken into three parts, Ben and Mary's engagement, Robbie and Lucy's engagement, and Matt and Sarah's engagement._

* * *

**Undefined Love**

Saying Yes

Part 1

__

* * *

  
  
-Mary Camden & Ben Kinkirk sat snuggled on Ben's couch at his apartment. Their history and way of being together was undeniable. It was a goodnight kiss, a goodnight kiss that ruined Mary's previous relationship.

* * *

_Let's go back  
Back to the Beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned...

* * *

****__Flashback  
_  
-Ben was just a firefighter friend of Mary's but that would change. He had came over to see if she would like to go to the Promenade with him and the rest of the firefighters but like the friend thing that would change too. –  
  
"Come on we just want to treat you like one of the guys." Ben said trying to talk her into going.  
  
"But I don't want to be one of the guys! And besides I have a date with my **boyfriend**." Mary replied emphasizing 'boyfriend'. Just then the phone rang. "Could you hold on a minute, Ben." Mary asked him. Before he had time to answer she jogged over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.  
  
"Hey Mare it's Wilson." Said the voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh hey." Mary replied.  
  
"Look I can't make it tonight, okay? I have to work late. I'm so sorry!" Wilson said.  
  
"It's okay we'll just have to go out another night." Mary said sadly.  
  
"I have to go, bye." Wilson said and they hung up.  
  
"Look's like you don't have a date anymore tonight...so now will you come?" Ben asked. He was really starting to annoy mary.  
  
"I can't I have to study for next week's big test! My **boyfriend **was supposed to help me after our date but he had to work late." Mary said.  
  
"You do know that if you don't pass that test you'll fail, right?" Ben asked her.  
  
"I know that's why I need to study." Mary said.  
  
"Well then how about I help you?" Ben asked.  
  
"Fine I guess what's the harm?" Mary replied then asked as they sat down. They study for about 4 hours until it was around 11.  
  
"You better go home it's getting late," Mary said once she caught a glance at the clock.  
  
"Your right." Ben said grabbing his coat. They both leaned in and kissed. It was a short kiss but passionate. Then Mary slapped him.  
  
"Ow that hurt!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
"Well it was supposed to." Mary said but they soon kissed. This time longer and more passionate but just then Wilson walked in.  
  
"I decided to surprise you and bring you pizza." Wilson said. Causing the two to jump up. "But I guess I was the one to be surprised." He said standing there staring at his girlfriend and this guy.  
  
"We already ate pizza." Ben said and Wilson turned around and left.  
  
_**End of Flashback  
**_

* * *

-Now Mary and Ben were both firefighters. Ben got down on one knee.  
  
"Mary...listen to me carefully...I know I ruined your last relationship and right now you could be happily married to Wilson. But I want you to be with me...to marry me...so what I am trying to say is Mary....will you marry me?" Ben said then asked.  
  
"Yes...Ben I will, me and Wilson just weren't meant for eachother." Mary whispered and they kissed.

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Saying Yes Part 2

_Disclaimer: I own nobody. I own Nothing in this story. If I add a child for somebody then I will put in that I own that child but as of right now I own nobody.  
  
A/N-This is my first story, okay! But now lets get to the summary and the story!  
  
Summary-What would've happened if nearly a year after being caught kissing Ben proposes to Mary and marry says yes? Then a few months later Wilson comes back? And to top it all off Robbie proposes to Lucy? This story takes place 1 year after Mary and Ben were caught kissing!  
  
A/N-Chapter one will be broken into three parts, Ben and Mary's engagement, Robbie and Lucy's engagement, and Matt and Sarah's engagement._

* * *

__

**Undefined Love**  
  
Saying Yes  
  
Part 2

* * *

-Lucy and Robbie sat at the promenade. Lucy was sipping a Coke and Robbie was sipping his Pepsi. They had been dating for a year now. Their relationship could be defined in one word, _Perfect_. Lucy rested her head upon Robbie shoulder as Robbie gave that famous smile of his. –  
  
"So what should we do today?" Asked the 20-year-old Lucy.  
  
"Well we could go to the fair, then I have dinner reservations for us at 8:30 at that new restaurant.  
  
"Okay, you do know that Mary is coming tomorrow, right?" Lucy asked cocking her head to the right then the left.  
  
"Yep, your mom told me." Robbie replied. And they got up and went to the fair.

* * *

-Lucy was in a beautiful blue gown and Robbie was dressed up in nice clothes. They were at a very fancy restaurant. It was December 17th. Lucy was eating Spaghetti and had a sprite to drink, Robbie was eating Spaghetti also but had a glass of wine to drink. Once they were done eating, Robbie got out of his chair. He pulled out a blue box and opened it as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Lucy Camden...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Robbie asked.  
  
"I don't know what to say!" Lucy said ecstatically. _What would Mary think? What would her family think? What would everybody think?  
  
_"Please say yes." Robbie pleaded. _What would everybody think?_ He was stupid. _Stupid, Stupid Robbie!_  
  
"Robbie I can't, what about Mary?" Lucy said and then left.

* * *

"What happened to Princess Lucy?" Ruthie asked smartly as Lucy entered their bedroom.  
  
"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**!" Lucy shouted.  
  
"Jeez! Did Robbie dump you?" Ruthie mused.  
  
"**SHUT UP**!" Lucy shouted interrupting her sister.  
  
"My gosh!" Ruthie said walking down the stairs. Later, Lucy walked into Robbie's room.  
  
"Forget what I said Robbie I'll marry you." Lucy said as she sat down.  
  
"I don't know," Robbie argued.  
  
"Robbie, _please_, I needed time to think, and I thought!" Lucy whined.  
  
"I guess!" Robbie said finally breaking under the pressure.  
**_

* * *

As Always Please Review! _**


	3. Announcing

_Disclaimer: I own nobody. I own Nothing in this story. If I add a child for somebody then I will put in that I own that child but as of right now I own nobody.  
  
A/N-This is my first story, okay! But now lets get to the summary and the story!  
  
Summary-What would've happened if nearly a year after being caught kissing Ben proposes to Mary and marry says yes? Then a few months later Wilson comes back? And to top it all off Robbie proposes to Lucy? This story takes place 1 year after Mary and Ben were caught kissing!  
  
A/N-I decided not to right about Matt and Sarah. We all know their story so we will just say they are married already and attending Med. School. _

* * *

**Undefined Love  
**  
Announcing  


* * *

-At around 4:30, Mary and Ben arrived. And at 5:00 dinner was served. They had roast, potatoes, bread, butter, and salad. –  
  
"We have an announcement to make." Mary said.  
  
"So do we," Lucy added.  
  
"You can go first," Mary said.  
  
"No you!" Lucy argued not really wanting to tell her family yet.  
  
"Okay me and Ben, well were...umm..." Mary started.  
  
"Were engaged." Ben finished.  
  
"That's great!" Annie exclaimed. It wasn't like she didn't like Wilson it was just she liked ben also. Everybody else congratulated them too.  
  
"What was your news?" Mary asked Lucy 10 minutes later after the congratulations had subsided.  
  
"Uh...were...um...i...were" Lucy stuttered.  
  
"Were engaged too." Robbie finally said. There were more congratulations.  
  
"We are going to get married February 1st" Mary said.  
  
"We were thinking, July 1st!" Lucy announced. The family chatted happily for a couple more hours then they all went to bed.

* * *

As Always Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A/N-The next chapter will be longer! I promise!!!


	4. Suspecting

_Disclaimer: I own nobody. I own Nothing in this story. If I add a child for somebody then I will put in that I own that child but as of right now I own nobody.  
  
A/N-Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Summary-What would've happened if nearly a year after being caught kissing Ben proposes to Mary and marry says yes? Then a few months later Wilson comes back? And to top it all off Robbie proposes to Lucy? This story takes place 1 year after Mary and Ben were caught kissing!  
_

* * *

**Undefined Love**  
  
Suspecting

* * *

-Sarah and Matt sat at their apartment studying. Sarah sat on the bed and Matt at the desk. It was around 11 but Sarah wasn't feeling so great. All the sudden she got the urge to throw up. She ran to the toilet and Matt came right behind her and held her hair out of her face and dampened her face with a wet wash cloth. Once she was done they walked back out and once again resumed their previous spots.-  
  
"Sarah, this is the 3rd night in a row that you have been doing this, I want you to see a doctor!" Matt said.  
  
"Fine, I'll call tomorrow." Sarah said.  
  
"Good!" Matt said.

* * *

"I have an appointment for 3:45 P.m. this afternoon" Sarah announced the next morning.  
  
"Good." Matt said sternly. "We will get to the bottom of this." Matt finished causing Sarah to laugh. He made it sound the like it was some **special **case. The day was long at school for the two but finally they found themselves at the doctor's office in the waiting room.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Camden." The nurse read. She weighed Sarah to notice she had gained some wait, and did all the rest of the stuff.  
  
"The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse said once she was done. And after about 5 minutes the doctor entered. He did some simple tests and drew blood, then said he would be back in a few. Sarah squeezed Matt's hand.  
  
"What if I am pregnant?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Then **we **will worry about that once **we **find out." Matt said emphasizing 'we' both times. Just then the doctor entered.  
  
"Sarah you..." The doctor said (Haha cliffhanger)

* * *

As Always Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry next chapter will be longer I just had to post this one, which was short.


	5. Finding Out

_Disclaimer: I own nobody. I own Nothing in this story. If I add a child for somebody then I will put in that I own that child but as of right now I own nobody.  
  
A/N-Thanks for all the reviews! In the the last Chapter it was supposed to say '3rd week in a row,' not '3rd night in a row.'  
  
Summary-What would've happened if nearly a year after being caught kissing Ben proposes to Mary and marry says yes? Then a few months later Wilson comes back? And to top it all off Robbie proposes to Lucy? This story takes place 1 year after Mary and Ben were caught kissing!  
_

* * *

**Undefined Love**  
  
Finding Out

* * *

"Sarah, you are Pregnant." The doctor announced. "Make an appointment so we can see how far along you are." So they went to the front and made an appointment for two days later.

* * *

"Matt, Let's think of names..." Sarah said that night as they lay around their apartment.  
  
"Okay for girl's I like Julia, Elisabeth, Andrea, Adrienne, Jacquelyn, Anna, Lynn and Rachelle." Matt replied.  
  
"For girl's I like Ryan, Michelle, Stephani, Danielle, Emily, Lauren or Loraine, Leann and Kaitlyn." Sarah added.  
  
"And for boys Shawn, Billy, Jacob, Joshua, Carter, and Carson." Matt said.  
  
"I like Hunter, Ian, Jesse, William, Lucas and Christopher." Sarah added.  
  
"How about for a boy Hunter Carson." Matt said.  
  
"And for a girl Emily Rachelle." Sarah added after a few moments of thought.  
  
"So we either have a Hunter Carson Camden or a Emily Rachelle Camden." Matt said smiling.

* * *

**_Okay I know I keep saying, the next chapter will be longer and it will. But in the next chapter Emotions may ruin somebody's relationship when a certain someone shows up. _**


	6. Meeting Him

_**Disclaimer: I own nobody. I own Nothing in this story. If I add a child for somebody then I will put in that I own that child but as of right now I own nobody.**  
  
A/N-Thanks for all the reviews! _

* * *

**Undefined Love  
**  
Meeting Him

* * *

**December 31st, of 2003**

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Went the doorbell at the Camden home.  
  
"I've got it!" Shouted Lucy as she ran to the door. She opened it to see the most gorgeous guy ever.  
  
"Hi I'm Kevin Kinkirk, I was told a Ben Kinkirk was staying here?" Kevin announced.  
  
"Yeah, come in." Lucy said. "I assume you're his brother?"  
  
"Yeah." Kevin replied.  
  
"**BEN**!" Lucy shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Yah?" Ben asked.  
  
"Your brother's hear." Lucy said. Ben came down and Lucy went up to talk to Mary she closed the bedroom door.  
  
"Mary Ben's brother is gorgeous!" Lucy squealed. Little did she know that her fiancée was standing right outside the door.  
  
"What about Robbie?" Mary asked.  
  
"Forget Robbie." Lucy squealed. Wrong thing to say when your fiancée is standing right outside the door. _Forget Robbie! _Robbie thought. _Oh I'll show her forget Robbie_. And with that Robbie left, he wrote a note on his bed, packed up his belongings and left.

* * *

"Where's Robbie?" Lucy asked at dinner that night. There was only Simon, Lucy, Kevin, Ben, Mary, Cecilia, Eric, Annie, Ruthie, and the twins. No Robbie.  
  
"I don't Know." Annie replied.  
  
"I'll go upstairs and check his room," Lucy said and left her seat to walk up the stairs. She entered his room and to her dismay no Robbie. But she noticed his belongings were gone and their was a blue piece of paper on his bed. She shouldn't read his private papers but she did anyway's.  
  
_Dear Lucy, _(If it's somebody else then give this to Lucy and **DO NOT READ IT**!)  
  
_Forget Robbie, eh? I overheard you talking with Mary. Well now you can forget me because we are over. I am going to move far away. Goodbye! Go and marry Kevin. I'm sure you'll be happy_.

* * *

"Well?" Everybody asked.  
  
"Me and Him are over!" Lucy Said, "He left."  
  
"Why?" Annie asked.  
  
"Can we talk about it later?" Lucy asked. Why was I so selfish? Why did Kevin have to come along? Am I meant to be with Kevin?  
  
"I suppose." Annie said.

* * *

"So I guess you're on the re-bound too, huh?" Kevin asked Lucy that night when he saw her sitting on the porch staring at the stars.  
  
"Yah, wait who else is?" Lucy replied then asked.  
  
"I am...You see my ex-wife and me just got a divorce...Long story" Kevin Explained.  
  
"Oh I see." Lucy replied. "It isn't the first fiancée of mine. I've had two actually. My first one was a guy named Jeremy." Lucy explained.  
  
"What happened?" He coaxed her on.  
  
"Well we were boyfriend and girlfriend and he was planning on going to college here with me but then he got accepted into a big name school in New York. He said he would stay with me here but I would feel sad all my life from holding him back so we decided to get engaged so that I would have an excuse to go with him. Well his family starting calling me names because my dad is a minister and I was going to school to become one. So I left and came back here. Then me and Robbie dated a while, got engaged, and here I am now on the rebound, again." Lucy replied.  
  
"Oh...Maybe we could hangout tomorrow?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Sure..."

* * *

_There it was a little longer! The next Chapter will probably take place at Mary's wedding._


	7. Wedding Day

_Disclaimer: I own nobody. I own Nothing in this story. If I add a child for somebody then I will put in that I own that child but as of right now I own nobody.  
  
A/N-Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
__Matt & Sarah News-As for Sarah's pregnancy her due date is June 25th, 2004. They do not know the gender nor have intentions on finding out.   
_

* * *

**Undefined Love  
**  
Wedding Day

_**

* * *

February 1st, of 2004  
**_  
-Mary shifted her weight nervously as her sister, Lucy zipped up her wedding dress. Mary had made many mistakes in her life, but marrying Ben was not one of them. She would be Mrs. Mary Kinkirk. No longer Miss Mary Camden. Her mind wandered to Wilson. _Where was he? How was he? How was Billy? _Oh well why care about him? It wasn't like he cared about her that was the least of his worries. Mary heard the music begin. Mary's friend Alison's daughter Allysa was the floor girl and her son Adam was the ring bearer. Mary was tuned out once she was up there all she could hear was her father's voice and then Ben's voice say "I do." Then she heard her father say more words.  
  
"I do." Mary replied as she heard her father finish  
  
-It was now the after party. Mary & Ben were dancing. Simon and Cecilia were dancing. Lucy and Kevin were dancing. Ruthie and Peter were dancing. Matt and Sarah were dancing. Annie, Eric, Sam, and David were dancing. The party went on until 11 then soon everybody left.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness but the next chapter will be posted soon.


	8. Parenthood

_**Disclaimer: I only own Matt and Sarah's baby.**  
  
A/N-Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

**Undefined Love  
**  
Parenthood

* * *

**June 26th of 2004**  
  
-It was a warm summer day. A hot breeze lashed across Sarah Camden's face as she walked out of her air-conditioned home out into the heat. She took a sip of her water bottle and climbed into her Ford, Mustang Convertible. She put her seat belt on and turned the A/C on immediately. Then she turned the key and pulled out of the driveway. It was a Friday, normally on Friday's she would go see her two sisters-in-law's, Mary & Lucy, but Mary was out of town and Lucy was on her honeymoon. Yes Lucy was married, to Kevin Kinkirk to be exact. The wedding was two days ago. So Sarah was going to her parent's, Matt was at work and Sarah was bored at her house, she had already re-arranged the nursery atleast 5 times. She drove for about 15 minutes until she reached her parent's house. She then pulled into the drive, turned the car off, tossed her keys in her purse, and exited the car and entered the house.  
  
"Sarah!" Her mom said joyously. "Although I am happy to see you, I thought you and me were supposed to hang on Wednesday's because you hung out with Lucy and Mary on Friday's."  
  
"You are right but Lucy is on her Honey-Moon and Mary is out of town." Sarah replied. Just then Sarah felt a pain like she had never felt before and then she noticed a wet spot on her mom's chair.  
  
"Mom." Sarah said her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes honey?" Asked Rosina as she was making the two lunch.  
  
"It's time!" Rosina rushed her to the hospital. 7 hours later Matt and Sarah Camden welcomed their first child into the world. Her name? Emily Rachelle Camden, weighing in at 7 pounds, 2 ounces.

* * *

_**I am finished with this story! Should I do an epilogue and a sequel? Or just an Epilogue? Or just a sequel? Review and let me know! **_


	9. Chatting

_Disclaimer-Emily Camden is the only of my belongings in this story.  
  
A/N-I decided to continue it instead of posting a sequel. So here it goes again._

* * *

**Undefined Love**

Chatting

* * *

Mary Kinkirk lay on the couch. She had stayed home from work today because she was to exhausted to work. She had not been feeling well lately. She grabbed the phone off it's cradle and dialed her sister's phone number. After the third ring she heard her brother-in-law's voice pick up.   
  
"Kinkirk Residence, Kevin Speaking." Kevin said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Kev, it's Mary. Is Lucy there?" Mary told him then asked.  
  
"Yah hold on...Here she is...bye!" Kevin said.  
  
"Hello," Said Lucy cheerfully into the phone.  
  
"Hey it's Mary." Mary said.  
  
"Hey mare, so what's up?" Lucy asked her sister.  
  
"Nothing Much...you?" Mary replied then asked.  
  
"same, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lucy asked.  
  
"No I have the day off because I haven't been feeling well," Mary explained.  
  
"Oh!" Lucy said. Mary explained how she had been feeling to Lucy.  
  
"I'm no expert," Lucy said after Mary had finished.  
  
"We all know that." Mary joked with a laugh.  
  
"But I think you might be pregnant." Lucy said.  
  
"Pre..Pregnant?" Mary choked out.  
  
"Yah take a pregnancy test. But I have to go, me and Kevin are going to New York for a week to visit his mom." Lucy said. They both exchanged 'bye's' and hung up. Mary ate lunch and then left to the store and bought a pregnancy test. She took it and then set it on the bathroom sink and turned the microwave timer on 5 minutes. After her five minutes was up she re- entered the bathroom and glanced at the test, which read...

* * *

_Haha! The next chapter will be up in a week at the latest. I'm really busy and I'm writing a Full House Fic. _


	10. Long Goodbye

_Emily Camden, Jessica Kinkirk and Ryker Kinkirk are my belongings.  
  
I love reviews, almost as much as I love Geoff Stults! **Almost**! And anybody who knows me knows that I am obsessed with Geoff!_  


* * *

**Undefined Love**  
  
Long Goodbye

* * *

  
  
**Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk welcomed their first daughter, Jessica Ann Kinkirk and Mary and Ben welcomed their first son Ryker Andrew Kinkirk. Jessie is about 3-month's-old in this chapter and Ryker is about 5-month's-old in this chapter. **

* * *

_-Lucy Kinkirk sat at her house. Her husband Kevin was at work and she was rocking her daughter Jessie to sleep. She finally got the infant to sleep and took her down to her nursery and laid her in the crib. As she entered the kitchen the phone rang. –  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked into the receiver.  
  
"Luce? Is that you?" Annie asked it was obvious in her voice that she had been crying.  
  
"Yah mom it's me. What's wrong?" Lucy asked.  
  
"It's your father...he had a heart attack and they don't think he will make it but he want's to see little Jessie one more time...Mary is on her way to pick you up." Annie explained.  
  
"Okay see you in a few...bye." Lucy said hanging up the phone and grabbing Jessie from her crib. Soon a car honked and it was Mary. Lucy buckled Jessie in her car seat in Mary's car and they left for the 20 minute drive to Glen Oak General Hospital. The drive seemed to take forever though but finally Lucy saw the hospital. Mary grabbed Ryker and Lucy grabbed Jessie and they sprinted towards the hospital.  
  
"Hi can I help you?" Asked the lady at the desk.  
  
"Umm yes could you please give us the room number of Eric Camden." Mary said politely.  
  
"Are you related?" The woman asked.  
  
"No...I'm just a terrorist trying to kill him!" Lucy said. "Yes were related where his daughters!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call the police to have them further investigate you." The women said.  
  
"Great look what you got us into now!" Mary said. Luckily the officer that came 10 minutes later was Kevin and he let them go. __

* * *

_

_ "Hey little Jessica and Ryker." Eric said holding his granddaughter and grandson.  
  
"I know you won't remember me when I'm gone but I love you and I always will and..." Eric said but suddenly all fell silent and Eric's heart stopped beating and he was dead. He died with his two grandchildren in his arms. _

**

* * *

**

**I know it's short but I just wanted to get something out for you guys...It may be awhile before I post the next chapter. **


	11. Authors Note

_The story is finished. I no longer have passion for this story. I am not going to do a sequel but I will do an epilogue, if you all want._


End file.
